Wammys Insanity
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Random short alittle poem like stories i guess! about B, matt, mello and near going insane sort of for something.:3 original story:insanity by MelloFangirl
1. BB

**LOSING SANITY.**

_Drip. Drip._

I sat and watched the blood drip from the killing wound in my boyfriend's neck.

_Drip. Drip._

Wasn't I enough for you A?

_Drip. Drip._

I start to feel myself slide down hill. Losing my sanity like blood flowing steadily from a wound.

_Drip. Drip._

I put my finger in A's blood, going possibly insane.

_Drip. Drip._

I didn't notice the blonde hair with blue eyes boy lean on the door frame and watch my sanity leave me. Mello, the second best kid in scores right behind a pale boy with white hair and grey eyes named Near. I raise my finger towards my lips.

_Drip. Drip._

I lick the blood off my finger.

_Drip. Drip._

So sweet… the sweet blood felt nice on my tongue.

_Drip. Drip._

I fall farther down hill into insanity.

_Drip. Drip._

Mello watches as I lower my hand for more sweet blood.

_Drip. Drip._

So close to insanity…

_Drip. Drip._

I lick at the sweet blood on my hand.

_Drip. Drip._

I keep falling down hill.

_Drip. Drip._

Insanity.

**Note: The original idea is from this story I don't claim it please read the original as well! **.net/s/7471152/1/ ** is where you can find it!**


	2. Mello

**Insane Chocolate.**

_Rustle._

I feel upset and I wanted to eat. I found a chocolate bar and picked it up.

_Rip. Rustle._

I take off the top part of the wrapper.

_Silent._

I bring the chocolate to my lips.

_Snap._

I snap off a piece with my teeth, some of my blonde hair fell to my face.

_Silent._

I keep the piece of chocolate between my teeth.

_Munch._

I eat the piece of chocolate, loving its taste.

_Snap._

I go for more chocolate.

_Silent._

I let it melt on my tongue for a little bit.

_Swallow._

The sweetness of such a treat!

_Rustle._

I unwrap the chocolate bar more.

_Snap._

More….. I need more!

_Silent._

Is my sanity slipping for chocolate like B with blood?

_Munch._

My mouth craves more.

_Snap._

I can't let myself lose my sanity…

_Munch._

Chocolate….need more!


	3. Matt

**Hard**

**Matt's P.O.V.**

_.._

I play my game.

_._

The gorgeous blonde with blue eyes comes up behind me. "Matt?"

_._

I ignore, not daring to look at him.

_.Beep._

Mello's getting angry now.

_._

I fall backwards as Mello punches me in the face.

_Silent._

I look at him and I feel myself get instantly hard.

_Silent._

I stand with my game in my hand turning away from Mello.

_._

I walk off refusing to look back at Mello, not even when he called me.

_Creak. Click._

I go to my room closing my door behind me.

_Silent._

I undo my pants and bring my hard croc out from my pants.

_Rub. Moan._

I pump it and moan imagining it was Mello pumping it or taking it in his mouth.

_Louder moan.  
><em>Doing this feels so good…..

_.Moan._

"Mello….." I tilt my head back.

_.Pant._Pant_._

I cum and pant. My sanity disappears for Mello.


	4. Near

**MNLMFangirl: Ok now I need something for you Near to go insane for. I have B with blood, Mello with chocolate and Matt with Mello.**

**Near: Why not B? A bunch of people seem to like us together _**

**MNLMFangirl: Perfect ill keep that in mind for when I write it. Thanks. **

**Near: Anytime.**

**MISSING.**

_Silence._

I was sitting in my room with a jar of Beyond's jam before he went insane and left. The jar was open and full.

_Clatter._

I grab a sharp object staying emotionless.

_Press. Shiver._

I put the sharp object to my wrist.

_Slit. Drip. Drip._

I cut my wrist enough for my blood to flow but not enough to kill me.

_Drip. Drip._

I let my blood drip into the full jar of jam.

_Drip. Drip._

I watch my blood drip into the jam.

_Stir. Stir. Drip._

I find something to stir it with and I stir the mixture still letting my blood drip into the mixture.

_Drip. Stir._

I continue my work.

_Drip. Silence._

I stop stirring and take out the object I had stirred it with, putting it aside.

_Drip. _"Near?"

Mello comes into my room and towards me.

"Yah?" _Drip._

Mello grabs my arm and inspects the wound on my wrist.

_Drip. Wrap._

Mello finds a old ripped shirt and takes the cleanest part of it, bandaging my wound.

_Silence._

I miss you B.


End file.
